First Sound
by Rinne Kagamine
Summary: After an accident, Miku becomes the most hated girl in the school because she was blamed for something she didn't do. So in her first year in high school, her goal is to make friends. "Please watch over her... For I wish for her to get better..." -Lenka Katen (A.K.A: Lenka Kagamine)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Miku Hatsune was an average 15 year old with her childhood friends Len and Rin Kagamine. For all her life, she couldn't have gotten through middle school without them. She always looked up to them even though she was one year older than them that apparently made a difference.

That was until a car had hit Len, everything would've stayed the same. You would think that they would all still be friends right? Wrong. Rin was emotionally damaged at that time and had blamed Miku for all of this. So from being an average kid, she was the most hated kid in the school. Worse off, she already had bullies after her, and now she had Len's fan girls after her. Did I forget to mention that Len was one of the most popular kids in the school?

So not only did his fan girls and her bullies hate her, her best friend also did. But what they all didn't know, Len believed Miku and would've said it wasn't her fault, but…. Well… He's in a coma... So… Yeah…

Sadly, all Miku wanted was friends, and now she was all alone until someone came to save her from her nightmare.


	2. Math Friends

Wake up? Check.

Get clothes on? Check.

Cover up bullies scars and self-inflicted ones? Check.

Go down stairs and get breakfast? Check.

Practice your fake smile just incase? Check.

Report: Well, it seems this is the only thing Miss Hatsune hasn't failed on besides her grades, social status, etc. Have a fantastic day Miku, and thanks for check up with me! From your really annoying mind! Thanks for coming and I'll see you tomorrow!

Miku slumped onto the table with her breakfast and sighed deeply. She always wondered why she was hated for something she didn't do… She checked her watch and though, "Oh crap! I'm late!" and got her stuff and ran out the door into the pouring rain. She looked at her clothes and swore. She forgot it was raining due to her stupid voices in her head. She then mentally cursed them and run to the bus stop to her first day of her freshman year of high school.

She couldn't help but groan in annoyance as she waited a full ten minutes until her bus came. It pulled up and she hurriedly got on ignoring the other people at her bus stops complains how they were there first. She then sat down into an empty seat and sighed in annoyance at how loud everyone was being.

At the next stop, a couple of kids came on the bus including Rin and her gang (that were as loud as heck), and when they saw Miku then looked away with disgust and Miku looked them, mostly Rin, with pure disappointment and sadness. She knew that Rin and the other group of kids weren't always like how they are; they used to be actually really nice and friendly until the Accident… (Miku's own name for that)

When the wave of girls passed, a boy about the same age as her sat next to her and she looked away and stared out the window wondering why he would sit here.

The boy on the other hand was staring at this teal twin-tailed girl that seemed too depressed for her age and looked at her with pity.

They stayed this way until they arrived at the school and they got off not saying a word to each other. They went to their lockers and found each other side-by-side and they both looked at each other with shock.

"I guess we're locker buddies huh..." The boy said and Miku just nodded and walked away, hence she already got all of her stuff.

Miku got to her first class, math, and sat down at an empty table and then other people started flooding in and sat every were else besides her table until a girl with waist blonde hair and blue eyes sat next to her, and she couldn't help but notice that she looked some what like Len and Rin.

Then what looked to be her brother with the same blonde hair and blue eyes with what looked to be Rin's white clips in his hair sat across from the other girl sitting next to her.

After a moment of awkward silence, the blonde boy decided it was boring to not talk and asked,

"What is you name?" He asked.

Miku looked up startled that someone would actually talk to her.

"M-my n-name is M-Miku…." She stuttered.

"That's a pretty name, Miku! My name is Lenka, nice to meet you." The blonde girl now identified as Lenka said.

"T-thanks…" Miku said.

"I'm Rinto, nice to meet you Miku." The boy said.

"You guys remind me of someone…" Miku said mostly to herself but they heard.

"You mean Len and Rin Kagamine, right? Is that who we remind you of?" Lenka asked gently.

"Y-yeah… How did you know…?" Miku asked surprised.

"We always get confused with them…" Rinto sighed.

"And you're not related to them?" Miku asked.

"Nope! Our last name isn't even Kagamine!" Lenka said.

"It's Katen…." Rinto grumbled.

"What's wrong with that?" Miku asked confused why they were upset about their last name.

"It stars with 'K'so is some attendance sheet doesn't have our full last name, everyone assumes that it's Kagamine…" Rinto explained.

"I'm sorry about that…" Miku said quietly.

"Oh, it's okay… It doesn't help that our names start with theirs anyway…" Lenka said.

"No… It doesn't…" Rinto said think about something else.

"M-may I sit here...?" A young girl with purple pigtails and a rabbit hoodie asked.

"Sure! What's your name?" Lenka asked.

"Y-Yukari…"she said.

"Nice to meet you, Yukari! I'm Lenka and that's my brother Rinto over there and this is Miku." She says pointing at me.

"Hello Yukari..." Miku says shyly.

"H-Hi Miku… I like your name…" Yukari said quietly.

"T-thanks…. I like yours too..." Miku says smiling a bit.

Yukari sits down and class then starts. We watch these boring videos about algebra and other math stuff I'd like to forget and then when the bell rang we all got up and when Miku left the classroom, she felt her self smile for the first time since 6th grade. She thought to herself that she actually might have a better school year. Well, she hoped so...

* * *

**Rin is not always going to be the bad guy by the way, it's just for now! But I do feel sad for both Miku and Len... T^**T


	3. Lunch Saviors

Once the lunch bell rang, it was a total stampede in the hallway and poor Miku was trapped in the middle of it. Right when she was about to give up and just stop fighting it, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd. Luckily, she brought her lunch and didn't need to go back up and get in the line.

As they got closer to the table, Miku saw there were already four other people there. Lenka, Rinto, Yukari, and her so called 'locker buddy' was there too. She looked up at the person that brought her here and she saw that it was a young girl with cream-colored hair and some pink high lights in it.

The young girl looked at her and shook her hand as Miku just realized they were still holding hands and once she stopped, Miku let go and sat down, the young girl following the suit.

"Hi! I'm Aria, but call me IA for short!" she said.

"H-hi IA…. I'm Miku." Miku said timidly, "Thanks for saving me…"

"No problem!" IA said and turned to face the others, "So who else am I supposed to grab?"

"Gumi, Lapis, Gumiya, Mikuo, and Nero." Lenka said.

"Why are you having all of us come together?" Miku asked confused.

"Because, you'll see….." She said with a sad gleam in her eyes.

"Uh, okay…" Miku said confused.

"Were here Miss. Katen." A boy with yellowish blonde hair said.

"Ack! I told you to stop calling me that Nero!" Lenka yelled as Rinto lightly laughed.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" A voice behind me says and I whip around to see a boy that looks nearly identical to me.

"She's Miku Hatsune!" Yukari says happily.

"H-how do you know my last name?" Miku says.

"I heard Rin talk about you." She said as Miku froze.

"D-do you know her…?" Miku asks.

"Yeah, she used to be my friend until something happened…" Lapis said.

"Hehe yeah…. What happened?" Miku asked.

"Apparently, this girl named Madeline Hayes, Rin's old friend, pushed Len, her brother, out onto the road were he got hit and got in a coma where he currently is now." Lapis said.

"If I find that girl, I'm going to go and tell her a piece of my mind! She made Rin all angry then Rin started becoming a bully! I know this because sometimes she'd come crying to me." Gumi said.

Miku couldn't handle it though. They believed the rumors…. Tears wielded up in her eyes and she ran out of the lunchroom into the bathroom where she locked her self in a stall and cried.

~Back at the Lunch Table~

When they saw Miku run, Mikuo ran after her followed by Lenka and IA.

Lenka slammed open the bathroom door and they went from stall to stall until they heard the sobbing and ran towards it.

"M-Miku… What's wrong…?" IA asked.

"Y-you w-wouldn't believe me…" Miku whimpered.

Mikuo locked the bathroom door as they sat outside the stall Miku was in.

"No matter if we believe you or not Miku, we'll still listen…"Lenka said her throat getting clogged up with tears because she was confused.

Miku opened the stall door and stepped out and IA ran towards her and hugged her.

"Miku please tell us what happened…." IA said her eyes sparking with unshed tears.

"D-do you believe what Lapis said?" Miku whispered.

"I do." IA said frowning.

"I don't." Lenka said.

"I don't really because why would a life long friend do that to Rin?" Mikuo said.

"That's what I said Rin…." She whispered.

"What happened?" IA said as she let go of her.

"F-first off…. I'm Madeline Hayes…." Miku said they all gasped.

"How?" Mikuo asked.

"Rin must have changed the story for Lapis because she told my old school that it was me." Miku said frowning.

"Oh….." Lenka said.

"Yeah…." Miku said. "I was, err, used to be friend of the Kagamines until that accident. I dropped something while Rin was getting ice cream and I was going to pick it up but Len said he w-would and I warned him to be safe and he was until a speeding car came along and hit him."

"What did you drop?" Lenka asked.

"Our friendship bracelet we made together in 2nd grade… It was that one friend picked a certain color of bead and so did the others and we each put a bead one after the other. But the catch is that for the others, you switched colors clockwise and then you made the next person's bracelet…. It meant 'No matter how much we change, we'll always be together, with each other trough thick and thin….' But that isn't true apparently…." Miku sighed and the others looked at her with sympathy.

"I'm sorry…" Lenka said.

"It's okay…" Miku lied.

"No it is not…" Mikuo said. "Hold your arm out."

"Why?" Miku asked confused.

"Just do it." He said.

"O-okay…" she said as she held her arm out.

"How long has the bulling been going on?" he asked as Miku gasped.

"W-we weren't t-talking about bullying…" Miku said quietly.

"I know, just how long?" he asked a bit more forcefully.

"Since 6th grade…." Miku sighed and Mikuo then pulled up her sleeve and it revealed a whole bunch of arrays of slashes and words carved into her skin. Some were new and some were old.

"M-Miku…." IA breathed horrified.

"M-Miku-nee?" Lenka asked.

"It's worse than I thought…." Mikuo said staring down at her arm dumbfounded.

"G-guys…." Miku said as she clenched her teeth and looked away in shame.

"… Miku… Why…..?" Lenka asked as she looked in her backpack for something.

"I'm not alone…" IA mumbled so make sure no one heard her but Miku did.

"What did you say IA?" Miku asked as Lenka and Mikuo looked up at IA.

"N-nothing….." IA said as she put her head down.

Miku then gently grabbed IA's arm as Mikuo let go of her's and gently rolled up the sleeve and IA visibly winced.

When Miku rolled the sleeve all the way up, IA's arms were worse than Miku's. Some of the cuts look like they were only done before lunch.

"IA…." Miku trailed off as Lenka rolled down her socks and it revealed cuts there.

"I'm a victim too…" She whispered.

"We al are." Mikuo said.

"Y-you don't have any cuts though…." Lenka said.

"I don't have to have cuts…" he said as they all looked at him sadly.

"S-so you've tried?" Miku whispered.

"Many of times…" he said hanging his head down.

"Well, I guess were all victims waiting for someone to save us…" Lenka said.

"Yeah…" Miku agreed.

"We're not waiting anymore though." IA said.

"What do you mean?" Mikuo asked.

"We are each other's saviors…." IA said. "We where all brought here so we could all be saved by each other…."

"I never thought of that…" Miku said. "All my life I'd had a dream that I'd be saved by someone, but what always confused me was that I remember being saved by more than one, by a group…."

"Like us…." IA said.

"Well I hope we can be each others saviors." Lenka said.

"Yeah." Mikuo agreed.

Then the bell all jarred them back to reality.

"Ah! We've got to get our stuff or we'll be late for class!" Miku said.

"See you guys tomorrow?" Mikuo asked.

"Yeah." Miku said.

"I hope we do." Lenka said.

"Yep…." IA grumbled.

Then they all walked out of the bathroom to get their stuff then headed their own way.

"Bye…" Miku thought as they left and she went o her next class.

Her first day wasn't that bad so far….. But right before the teacher came in, she hoped that it would stay that way….

* * *

**I fell bad for making them like this... I apologize! .**

**It will get better, I promise!**


	4. The News

~Len P.O.V~

I woke up in this strange pure white room and I couldn't remember anything. All I could remember was this teal twin tailed young girl with sparkling matching eyes and a smile across her face. Then I saw what happened to be a blonde haired girl with a frown and blue eyes. For some reason, I seemed to know both of them….

Suddenly, memories of everyone, the two girls, a blue haired boy, a sliver haired girl with a blonde girl, another blonde boy with a yellow eye because the other was missing, etc. came flooding through me as did the names.

"Kaito, Meiko, Oliver, Neru, Haku, Yuki, Lapis, Lenka, Rinto, Rin…." he said out loud remembering everyone.

"Miku..." He said quieter remembering the times they laughed, played, teasing each other, and he remembered Rin there as well also Kaito and Meiko with them or Neru and Haku. But he knew one thing out of all that was rushing through him, trying to make him remember everything, that was he was in love with that teal haired girl he always played with. He couldn't help but smile when he remembered more and more about the times they played with each other and how they always talked with each other...

"I'll find you again Miku…." He said promising too himself he'd do that. "I'll find you again Miku…"

He them fell asleep reviving all of those memories with a smile on his face.

~3rd Person P.O.V~~

For the umpteenth-time, someone bumped into her making her cringe as the bumps had hit her wounds probably making them bleed again. Her 6th hour was her next class after 5th hour which she deemed, "The Bloody 5th Hour" as she used to cut before that class but sopped because of the week ago incident with Miku and the others she decided she'd stop for them. That's when someone shoved her to the ground and she dropped everything and she could hear the stupid laughing from the other classmates and she could sense the others walking away not knowing what to do.

She stood up and turned around to see a girl with blonde hair and white clips for she did not know that this was the infamous Rin Kagamine.

"A-ah… I'm so sorry…." She said trying to get away.

"Hey guys, she's actually apologizing! I can't believe it!" Rin sneered.

Unlike the other classmates who thought IA would just walk away was wrong. IA was fed up with all of this and it was going to end with her today.

She looked Rin straight in the eye and glared at her and said,

"I don't care who you are, or what you think you are, but you can't push people around, I won't let you."

"Ha! Ha! Like I need your permission!" Rin laughed as she pushed IA again.

Worst mistake ever. IA, instead of falling like previously, once she almost landed on her back, pushed up with all her strength and flipped to her feet in front of Rin as she walked closer and closer until Rin herself was shaking.

"Stay. Away. From. Me." She threatened as Rin and her crew ran away terrified.

The crowd stared dumbfounded as this little girl made the biggest bully run away in fear.

IA picked up her stuff and walked off towards her next class think off into space….

~Rinto P.O.V~

He watched as IA made Rin run away and he couldn't help but smile at that thought in happiness. It was time for her to get a taste of her own medicine. He has never hated anyone, but he has taken a mutual disliking for the Kagamine girl since Lenka told him about what happened after lunch with Miku and the others.

He thought he vaguely remember the Kagamine girl from his past but was disturbed to think that they might of known each other but he disgusted himself by think that maybe they were friends.

Okay, maybe, he actually does hate someone…

His cell phone rang and he picked it up seeing that it was Lenka.

"Lenka?" he asked wondering why she would call him during passing period.

"Rinto! Len woke up!" she said excitedly.

"Who's Len?" he asked.

"Y-you don't remember…?" she asked sounding disappointed.

"The only way I know that name is because I get confused as his brother." He said flatly.

"You can't remember past the…. Accident?" she asked as they both cringed remembering that.

"No…. I don't remember…." He said. "Wait, how would you know about the accident Miku was talking to you about? You weren't there so how…."

"Rinto," Lenka said taking a breath. "We used to be best friends with _both_ Len and Rin Kagamine. It wasn't only Miku who lost a friend…."

"How could I not remember?" he asked.

"When you heard the news, you came rushing home on a bike and you hit a tree…. You were unconscious for three days…. And when you woke up, you had amnesia." Lenka sighed.

"But I remembered all of you!" he said his voice getting louder that people were starting to stare at him.

"You actually remembered him when you started remembering everyone else, but once we told you your best friend was in an accident, you passed out and when you woke up again, you had no memory of him." Lenka said sadly.

The bell rang telling them they were late to class but Rinto didn't care. He actually didn't care at all. He stood up and walked straight out of the building even though teachers were yelling at him and chasing him, but he kept on walking…. Getting as far away as he could….

Finally after two hours he sat down on the side of the road and watched as the cars go by as his emotions where getting stronger and stronger and he knew he wouldn't be able to take it anymore. He was sick of al the lying and all the fakeness and crap. He wasn't going to deal with that anymore, he going to be free one-way or another.

~Miku's P.O.V~

2 Hours Earlier

Once she found out that Len was awake, she froze in place terrified. She had dropped her books and ran out like Rinto did but no one noticed her, no one ever does. But when she ran out to a side on the road, she didn't know that Rinto would find her two hours later sobbing and blaming herself fro everything.

Like Rinto, she wanted to be free. She even brought a pair of scissors. But she couldn't bring herself to it. A voice in her head told her it wasn't the right thing to do and kept reminding her of the meeting in the bathroom and once she remembered them, she sobbed harder.

_'I must stay strong for them….' _she thought as she put her scissors away and just sat there for two hours thinking over her life until she heard footsteps. Not wanting to be seen but was curious enough to want to look, she hid in one of the most cliché places ever, so she hid behind a bush.

She watched as Rinto came up and was walking around in circles angrily pulling at his hair and then he suddenly just started jumping up and down in frustration.

He finally sat down and covered his face with his hands crying as he shook with both anger and betrayal. Miku saw him reach for something in his backpack and she realized what it was and she jumped out of the bush and flung herself at him and grabbed the object from his hands and tumbled to the road hitting her head as she regained her senses.

After being momentarily shocked, Rinto jumped out on to the road and picked Miku up bridal style and then he put her down on the side, which they were on and sat down not looking at her.

"What were you doing?" Miku asked.

"You should know…." He sighed.

Miku looked down at what she had grabbed and to her horror, she saw a knife and looked at her own hand and wondered how different they were from each other.

"What happened?" Miku asked.

"I found out that I used to be best friends with the stupid Kagamines like you but I got in am accident and was out of three days and when I woke up I remembered nothing until they told me my best friend was in a coma and I passed out again then when I woke up again, I had memory of everyone but Len." He said letting it all out as Miku sighed.

"But is that what drove you to do this?" she asked.

"No, it's not," he said firmly. "It's that no one ever told me that Len was my best friend, all they told me was lies. I was betrayed by my own sister… a-and now I don't know what to do!"

Miku watched sadly as he broke down and she scooted closer to him and hugged him as he cried on her.

"It will be okay…. It will be okay…." She said sadly as her feelings came coming crashing down on her as she started to cry and they stayed like that until nightfall.

* * *

**Annoying school has kept me prisoner... But after so long, I've come to update! Yay! Please feel free to review if you see something wrong and I do NOT own Vocaloid, but that would be fun if I did... I'd automatically want it to be an anime first! XD**


	5. From Nightfall to Daylight

**~Back at the School~**

Once Lenka heard about Rinto disappearance, she dropped her head and cried on her desk think it was all her fault. Even though her head was down, she could feel people staring at her like she was an idiot.

She felt a hand gently touch her arm and as she looked up, she saw one of the biggest bullies looking down at her, Neru Akita.

Her eyes widened in fear and she was about to get up when Neru stopped her.

"P-please…. Wait…. I-I don't mean t-to hurt you." She said quietly.

"W-what do you w-want…?" Lenka asked confused because why would the biggest bully _not_ want to hurt her?

"I-I," she stuttered.

"Yes…?" Lenka asked.

"I just want to say I feel you and I' sorry." She said like she was releasing a wave pool and it all came spilling out.

"Y-you do?" Lenka asked surprised.

"My brother ran away from home…" she started as Lenka looked down sadly. "And he never came back…. Until two years ago. He came back in a black body bag."

Lenka looked at her in sadness and horror.

"W-what happened?" Lenka asked curious.

"M-my brother Nathan was m-murdered…." She said as she started sobbing.

Lenka looked at her horrified as the bell for the last class rang and they got up and Neru smiled at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow…." She said as she started to walk away and Lenka could've sworn that she heard a 'Thank you' from her too.

Lenka walked out of class utterly confused but trudged on to the last class of the day, geography.

Lenka had a love hate relationship with the subject but today it was hate.

She roughly sat down at her spot and the other kids gave her looks of sympathy until she was Gumi come over and she squeezed her hand.

"It'll be fine." She promised as Lenka burst out crying and Gumi held her as she did so.

Lenka told Gumi all about what happened in the bathroom and with the phone call and Gumi couldn't help but let tears fall from her emerald eyes.

"I-I," she started. "I didn't know!"

The other kids where staring but they didn't care.

Lenka got up and pulled Gumi along with her until they stood by the window.

"Look." She said pointing to the outside. "If my brother is out there, I'm glad to know he'll be safe there."

Gumi smiled and they walked back to their seats and sat down as class started….

**~In The Forest~**

Miku watched as they day went on and the sun went down to reveal the bright, twinkling stars above.

"Beautiful…." She said quietly gazing up at the stars.

"You like them?" a voiced asked and Miku whirled around in surprise to Rinto sitting next to her.

"Yeah…." She said.

"Follow me." He said as she heard him run through the forest and she ran to catch up with him.

Suddenly she saw that he was climbing a tree and he offered a hand to her.

She took it and smiled as he pulled her up and he sat her on the branch besides him.

"Look." He said pointing to the sky now which was closer seeming because they where half way up the tree.

"It's amazing…." She said taking it all in.

"I think it's time for bed…." He said as he laid down on the branch and Miku tried to do the same but it was too uncomfortable.

"Let me help you." Hands picked he up and sat her on branch a different way like she was leaning on the trunk with her back.

She was about to thank him but she saw that he was already asleep. She smiled and fell asleep too.

**~Somewhere in the Distance~**

"I found them captain. Should we bring them in?" someone asked.

"Not yet... Wait until daylight." a voice commanded.

"Yes sir. Will do. Subject 1 in sight and over."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short... I'm having writer's block at the moment and... yeah, so... Well! I hope you like it and please comment if you find something wrong with it. Thanks!**


End file.
